


Drink up

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, gotg
Genre: Breasts, Interspecies, Lactating, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, raccoon teets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being pregnant makes Rocket's body change in strange ways, Luckily his enthusiastic, positive and open minded boyfriend is there to help him every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever done a Lactation fic so its new territory, I hope It turned out decent. Feel free to leave me feedback, criticisms or ways to improve :)

Peter tapped the tight swell of Rocket’s skin to the ticking of the clock, Rocket didn’t mind much, as he was getting use to the constant attention his belly was getting; especially from Peter who was almost always touching it.

A small lump appeared through the fabric that lay over Rockets midsection, after a few seconds it fell back down, disappearing into its parents belly with its siblings. Peter rubbed the spot excitedly “I felt that one!” His smile was so wide his cheeks were red.

“Yeah, me too” He said less enthused, but still in a rather cheerful mood given the circumstances “Their getting more active” He rolled onto his back with a grunt, legs apart as he got more comfortable. It didn’t take long for his body to begin to ach from the excess weight, so he shifted himself often. A sliver of his stomach was showing as his shirt pulled up, hardly anything fit right anymore.

“Really? Are they giving you problems?” Peter asked in a cutesy baby voice, directing the question at Rockets stomach as he cupped it in his hands.  
“Don’t encourage em” Rocket warned “Little jackasses been keepin me up” He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, resting his hands on his chest.  
“Have they? You never told me that” Peter hated feeling like he needed to drag these confessions out of the raccoon. “If you want to cut your shifts just let us know, were all ready to give you some maternity leave”

“Can’t promise I won’t take it, just not yet” he said, enjoying his relaxation before a sudden feeling of sensitivity hit the outside of his stomach, making him jerk, then force himself up.

“ow, oww” Rocket’s eyebrows fell

“What is it? Whats wrong?” Peter seemed to be in panic over his mate “Do you need a doctor?”

“No” Rocket pulled up his shirt so that the round section where his babies sat was bare. “jus sore”

Peter noticed the larger swells where Rockets nipples were, the fur on his stomach was getting thinner, which he researched and found was normal in order to make feeling easier. The skin around his teets were red, looking like they ached.

Peter gently rubbed the side of his boyfriend’s breast, “That hurt?” he asked after he saw Rocket flinch. “yeah, don’t touch em” He ordered “the swellin will go down on its own”  
Rocket obayed “are you going to breast feed?” It was blunt, but something they hadn’t discussed yet.

Rocket shrugged “I dono, seems sorta weird” He admitted, but then again, being pregnant was also very weird to him at first, and still is when he focused too heavily on it. “Why, do you think I should?”

“eh, it’s only natural. Might be better than having to bottle feed them all one at a time” Peter chuckled a little “we can even tell the others were formula feeding if it makes you feel better” he offered with a sly grin.

“ehh..” Rocket turned his head, gazing at the wall “I gotta think it over”

“We got time” Peter leaned over Rocket, holding himself up by both arms as he kissed his lovers snout. “but before you decide, let me help you out a bit” he pressed his finger against two of Rocket’s nipples, rubbing them in circles

“Peter that’s jus makin em ache!” he complained, curling his toes in the fabric

“I know. But I’m gunna help relieve some of that build up” The star lord licked his lips, staring at Rocket with hungry eyes.

“You got issues Quill” He looked unsure about the quality of this idea.

“heh, don’t judge it just yet” Peter crawled downward, which wasn’t much of a move considering Rocket was only about three feet tall. Peter rubbed his lips against the stomach that swelled with his kids; he couldn’t help but feel some pride in it. "You might even like it"

Peter forced out a hot breath of hair over the sensitive nub, Rocket shivered “What ya doin? Don’t think foreplay is really necessary here” Rocket said, he relaxed his hands on Peters shoulders.

The leader of the Guardians laughed “Just having some fun” he squeezed Rocket’s breast gently, mindful not to put him through too much hurt. A slight bit of milk oozed out. He ran his tongue over the teet, cleaning it of the white substance, it wasn’t enough to get a good taste of the raccoon’s milk, but he could taste his mate’s body.

“Hnng, Peter..” Rocket breathed out “Ya don’t gotta do this" He looked nervous, almost guilty, like he was guilt tripping the Humie into something he'd probably not do otherwise.

“I’m not bothered.. On terra we drink other species milk all the time. Don’t be nervous, I’ve swallowed worse from you” Peter put his lips over one of Rockets nipples, he gently began to suck. It took a few tries before milk came out in a steady flow. 

Rocket grasped Peters shirt as he began, The tugging sensation on his breast felt new to him, It wasn’t painful, just different. As the swelling from the milk got less intense, the pain began to dissipate, he felt relaxed, it even felt calming to him.

Peter swallowed a mouthful, his boyfriend’s milk was thick and creamy, the taste was different then the cow’s milk he use to drink while on earth, but it wasn’t bad in the least.

He stopped sucking, licking the excess milk that dripped from Rockets teat. “Mmm aren’t our kids lucky” He said gently, nuzzling his nose into Rockets stomach.

“I’ll take your word for it” Rocket was disappointed that the sucking had stopped, thinking their session was done after such a short time. He attempted to turn onto his side but Peter kept him from doing so “I’m not done yet..You still have five more to go” Peters hand brushed over a second breast, squeezing the expanded and soft skin that made a lump around his teat. He latched on, more firmly this time as he began to gently suckle, as the milk came out Rocket’s breast tingled. “Mmmmmm” Rocket breathed.

Peter stopped drinking, making a trail of kisses down his stomach and to his next breast. Rocket chittered, his chest was feeling much better, and the throbbing he had gotten use to had stopped. “mmm delicious Rock” he licked Rockets third nipple until it was hard, then latched on again, pulling at it slightly.

Rocket huffed, letting out small moans of nothingness, just letting the surprisingly good feeling bombarded him as one teat was sucked, then a fourth, and fifth until Peter was caressing the last swollen duct

A trickle of milk ran down Peters chin. “just one more an you’ll be back to normal” he cooed, rubbing his lips over his lovers body, earning a kick to his lip “Well..almost normal. Don’t worry kids; once you get here he’s all yours” he pecked the spot.

“Thanks fer throwin me to the wolves Quill” Rocket rolled his eyes, putting his hands behind his head “Gunna finish? My hips startin to ache sittin like this”

“Well we can’t have that” Peter leaned in, perking his lips he sucked out Rocket’s milk slowly, savoring it. His breast became less swollen like the others, the red skin only a dull and fading pink. He tilted his head to see Rockets face, The raccoon's eyes were closed, his lips pressed together in a thin line. He looked to be enjoying himself. Peter gently nipped the skin, pleased that it didn’t seem to be hurting his lover the way it had earlier “Better?”

“Much” Rocket lifted his back from the bed, connecting his lips with his boyfriends. “Yer a pal” he said nonchalantly and relaxed. He tapped the side of Peter cheek.

"Oh, I think I'm much more then that" He ran his tongue into Rocket's mouth, giving the raccoon a small taste of what he had missed.


End file.
